<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down In Flames by RedCat015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028511">Down In Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015'>RedCat015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑羽快斗清了清嗓子。<br/>突然，他的动作一顿，眼神落在了坐在第一排的年轻男人的身上。<br/>——白马探？他来这里干什么？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down In Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>总裁白马 x 演员黑羽。<br/>……OOC的罪恶感（跪下）那个啥，嗯，有点长，算是个中篇，3w字直接完结哈哈哈一口气放完没有那么丢人现眼一点（x<br/>玩的就是狗血，玩的就是心跳！（嗯？）<br/>那祝看得开心吧，我先跑了，人物崩坏严重千万别打我！！跟我的灵魂没有关系都是我的身体先动的手！！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————— 01 ——————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>黑羽快斗最后不得不承认自己可能是有点紧张，心跳仍然是比平常快了那么一些，手心也有点冒冷汗，站在千人讲堂的左侧等待的时候还整理了两遍自己的领结。</p><p>他深呼吸了一口气。</p><p>在主持人说完“有请今年毕业生代表黑羽快斗同学”之后，他迅速地调整好了自己的表情，换上了一个如沐春风的温暖笑容，在底下震耳欲聋的欢呼尖叫鼓掌声中踩着不紧不慢的步伐走到了讲台前，还不忘向底下自己的同届同学们挥挥手。他站在台上，清了清嗓子，视线在第一排的人身上转了一圈，正准备开口，一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的身影就这样硬生生地闯入了自己的视线。</p><p>黑羽的动作一顿，目光在那个年轻男人的身上多留了一秒。男人一直都在看着黑羽，两个人就这样在众目睽睽之下对视了一秒。男人微微弯了弯嘴角。下一秒，黑羽就错开了视线，微微偏了偏头，语气轻松地开始说道：“嗨大家好，我是黑羽快斗……”</p><p>他风趣的演讲戳中了底下学生的笑点一次又一次，游刃有余地掌控着舞台。等他收尾鞠躬的时候，底下的喝彩声几乎已经能够将房顶给掀开。黑羽向底下的学生们抛了一个媚眼之后就风度翩翩地退出了舞台。</p><p>黑羽几乎是有点慌张地坐在后台的休息椅上，全然没有刚才在台上那样的自信爆棚和轻松自如。他的手指捏紧了后勤同学红着脸递给自己的水杯，皱着眉头，心乱如麻地想着刚才年轻男人那个看不清感情的笑容，最终忿忿地喝了一口水。</p><p>——白马探来这里干什么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>黑羽快斗，还没毕业就已经红遍了半边天的新晋实力派演员，明明能靠脸吃饭却非要靠能力吃饭，能亲力亲为就自己撸起袖子就上，不到万不得已不用替身，把自己折磨得比谁都要狠，演技磨练得越来越炉火纯青，在同辈人里面已经算是一方翘楚。黑羽的父母也是当年红极一时的演员，只是两个人都在自己事业巅峰之时激流勇退，拍拍屁股接了个婚生了个娃就开始过起了神仙侠侣般的生活，让他们两个人的无数粉丝扼腕叹息。崇尚放养模式的他们非常“负责任”地把黑羽快斗扔给了靠谱的管家，两个人就快乐地跑去周游世界——反正两个人前半辈子赚的钱已经足够他们一家子挥霍无度一辈子——十天半个月根本看不到他们的影子对于黑羽来说是再正常不过的一件事情。</p><p>不过自从黑羽也走上了演艺这条道路，黑羽夫妇幡然悔悟，觉得自己终于能够派上了用场，从十天半个月看不到人变成了一周看到一次，悉心传授如何在娱乐圈混得如鱼得水——黑羽千影就开始满嘴跑火车地介绍色/诱大法之类之类的，信誓旦旦地保证起这招快斗用起来绝对能红遍大江南北不是问题，毕竟继承了她绝世无双的美貌——最后被听不下去地黑羽盗一给打断了，感谢上帝。黑羽盗一一开始不是没反对过快斗这条路，不过在快斗的坚持下两个非常不称职的家长最后还是妥协了下来，想着自己难得能帮自己儿子做点事情，就开始动用自己在这个圈子里的一些关系，让快斗得以在大三就开始接起了一些虽然不是主角但是足以锻炼演技的角色。</p><p>长相出众天赋异禀又刻苦勤奋，家里还有点资源，黑羽最后红起来简直就是一件理所当然的事情。</p><p>至于白马探，虽然他低调得不行，不过在二十岁出头就接任了白马集团总经理位置的他也是在金融圈轰动过一小段时间。他在上任之后雷厉风行地整改了白马集团，愣是把白马集团的市值拉高了那么一点，让一群老狐狸对他的印象从“靠父母出国留过学的绣花枕头”变成了“商圈年轻一代中的精英”，实在是后生可畏，以实力让那群七嘴八舌的人统统闭了嘴。</p><p>两个看上去根本没什交集的人，实际上是高中同班同学。</p><p>他们不仅是高中同班同学，还是学校的风云人物，平时抬头不见低头见，互相看对方不爽已经很久了，上课下课日常就是互相怼，能把对方气到说不出话才是胜利，吵得不可开交，甚至有的时候连老师都觉得这两个人拌嘴的原因真是莫名其妙完全不能理解，直叹现在的年轻人都是学习成绩太好了才有时间玩这种斗争。</p><p>当然这都是别人看到的那一面。</p><p>实际上，他们两个在高二下那年偷偷摸摸地在一起了。</p><p>黑羽回想起那段时光，自己也觉得两个啥都不一样的人居然能走到一起真是一个奇迹，就连在一起的原因都相当的莫名其妙，一个令人意外的大冒险让两个人如同干柴遇到火，立刻就火热的搞上了——尽管两个人表面上还是老死不相往来，毕竟同性恋在自己的学校里还是不能明目张胆的搞在一起，不过他们也突然觉得跟对方其实给自己无聊的生活带来了许多的乐趣，这样“小小”的活动逐渐也变成了一种说不明道不白的情/趣。</p><p>然后就像很多高中的情侣一样，两个人在毕业后坚持了半年的异地恋，最后还是散了。黑羽老觉得自己耽误了白马少爷的光辉前程，这段恋情白马也根本不可能向他那个严厉的父亲坦白，终究是无法长久——这在他们两个在一起的时候就已经是个心照不宣的事实——再加上两个人上了大学之后都忙得晕头转向，后来不知怎么的白马父亲找到黑羽劝他们两个分手的时候，也没怎么在黑羽心里泛起什么大浪。他提出分手的时候白马也也是十分平静地接受了。黑羽觉得他俩简直就是高中情侣的最佳范本，好聚好散，从此再也不见，你走你的独木桥我走我的阳关道，撑死回忆起来还算是十分的美好纯真。</p><p>一切都十分的完美，直到刚才黑羽在自己的毕业典礼上猝不及防地看到了四年没见的白马。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>虽然黑羽快斗天不怕地不怕，随心所欲也不是一天两天的事情，但是在看到白马探的那一瞬间，他还是产生了拔腿就跑的想法。他不是怂，他真不是，他只是——只是没有做好面对自己前任的准备。</p><p>他焦虑地坐在休息椅上，飞速地想着自己应该做点什么。</p><p>坐了一会儿，他什么也没有想出来，就有点坐不住了，开始在休息室里踱步，心跳竟然比刚刚自己演讲的时候还要快上那么一点。</p><p>在休息室负责后勤的那个女生是黑羽快斗的学妹加粉丝，已经偷偷盯着自己的偶像好久了，看着人家纠结的样子终于忍不住开了口：“那个，学长是遇到了什么麻烦吗？”</p><p>卧槽卧槽我居然跟黑羽学长讲话了我好厉害哦哦哦哦哦哦——</p><p>黑羽停下了脚步，反应过来房间里还有一个人，侧头对上了那个女生的眼睛。女生的脸唰的一下又红了一个度。</p><p>黑羽叹了一口气，摆了摆手：“没什么，刚刚看到了个不该出现在这里的人，有点惊讶罢了。”</p><p>学妹眨巴眨巴眼睛，已经快要死机的大脑居然还能转动：“……学长的前任吗？”说完她就乖乖闭了嘴，自知自己有点逾越了，恨不得给自己一个巴掌。黑羽向来是个注重隐私的人，尽管很多人掘地三尺想要挖出一点关于黑羽的爆料——特别是在情感方面——却始终一无所获。要不然就是黑羽根本就没谈过恋爱，不然就是他保密消息做得太好，家里的黑羽夫妇又十分护着自己的独生子，一点风声都没走漏过。不管是哪个，作为黑羽的粉丝都知道自己的偶像并不喜欢别人窥探自己的隐私。她紧张地手脚冰凉，觉得自己的偶像肯定觉得自己太过于鲁莽，吓得都不敢再说话了。</p><p>没想到黑羽只是耸了耸肩，既没有承认也没有否认，反而开口询问她：“如果你的前任突然出现在你的毕业典礼上，你会做什么？”</p><p>学妹一脸懵逼地看着黑羽，卡了半天，最后结结巴巴地说：“假、假装不认识对方……然后趁对方没找你讲话赶紧溜，避免不必要的尴尬……”</p><p>黑羽眼睛一亮，走到女生的面前，颇为开心地拍了拍她的肩膀：“学妹，你很有前途！”说完他就拿着杯子如风一般地从后门走了。</p><p>学妹呆若木鸡的站在原地，脑子如同死机了一般，无限循环自己偶像刚刚居然拍了拍自己的肩膀还跟自己说了两句话。啊，还有学长身上的古龙水好好闻哦——</p><p>两秒钟之后黑羽又如风一般的回来，放下了手里的杯子，不好意思地笑了一下：“抱歉忘了把杯子留下。哦对，还有刚才的对话就当没发生过，学妹拜托了！”说完还双手合十乖乖地鞠了一躬，冲她眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>学妹仿佛被灌了迷魂汤一般点了点头，等黑羽又消失了之后才反应过来发生了什么。</p><p>所以、所以……黑羽学长在刚刚变相承认了自己有前任这件事吗？！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>然而事情没有黑羽想象的那么简单。</p><p>白马仿佛早就料到了黑羽会想要偷偷开溜，等黑羽演讲一结束就默不作声地离场，打听好后门在哪里之后就慢悠悠地走了过去，一只手插着口袋另一只手开始把玩起了自己的手机，锁屏界面上一条又一条的消息接连出现，锁屏壁纸就自动模糊了起来，但依稀还是能看到是一个青年的照片。白马也没有搭理那些消息，只是神色自若地等待着黑羽的出现。</p><p>黑羽以为白马来参加自己的毕业典礼只是一件偶然的事情，万万没想到本来应该还在礼堂坐着的人居然就那样堂而皇之地站在了不远处的门口位置，堵住了自己唯一的生路。并且对方还非常巧的在这个时候抬起了头，看到黑羽之后对他露出了一个微笑，声音不大不小地跟他打了声招呼：“黑羽同学。”</p><p>黑羽正想转头就跑，没想到对方居然这么阴险地叫了自己的名字，只好硬着头皮挤出了一个笑容，干巴巴地说道：“白马同学，好巧。”巧个屁你在这里干什么啊卧槽？！</p><p>白马随手把手机给关机了，省得那些消息老是跳个不停，然后侧身偏了偏头：“看到老同学不表示一下激动吗？跟我走走？”虽然听上去是问句，但是白马却硬生生地用一种不容置疑的语气说了出来。黑羽愤恨地在内心诅咒着白马这个小人，一边摆出了一张应付媒体的假笑，十分自然地从白马侧身让出的空间走了过去，笑眯眯地说道：“白马少爷说笑了，带你在校园里逛逛当然没什么问题，只是听闻你前两年也接任了你们白马集团总经理这个职位，不应该公务繁忙才对，怎么会有心思来参加别人学校的毕业典礼？”</p><p>白马跟他并肩走着，两个人中间空了一段适当的距离，却又不显得生疏而陌生。他故作惊讶地说道：“哦，黑羽同学不知道吗，白马集团前段时间给贵校捐赠了一点小小的心意，贵校校长就邀请我来参加你们的毕业典礼了。我自然不好拒绝，没有想到还在这里看到了黑羽同学，真是一个小小的惊喜。我还以为黑羽同学现在忙于拍戏，没什么时间来参加毕业典礼才对。”</p><p>惊喜你全家，这他妈是惊吓才对。黑羽咬牙切齿地想到。他才不相信白马真的是没有预谋的来自己的毕业典礼。当然表面上他还是得做足样子，微微点了点头：“原来如此，白马少爷还真是出手大方。”</p><p>白马笑了起来，眼睛一弯，再加上穿着西装人模狗样的样子，硬生生地让黑羽的心跳漏了一拍。</p><p>操。</p><p>黑羽暗骂了一声。这个人真是他妈越长大越会玩手段了。</p><p>“看到黑羽同学也算是值了。”</p><p>……停一下，这就很不对了。说好的好聚好散呢？这句话是什么意思？</p><p>黑羽停下了脚步，脸色一变，瞬间脸就黑了下来。</p><p>白马也跟着停下了脚步，依旧是一副翩翩公子的模样，站在黑羽的前面，转身看着对方。</p><p>“白马探，你什么意思？”黑羽觉得自己已经装不下去了，他的那句话让他的心猛得狂跳了起来，让自己心烦意乱得不行。他直直地看着对方的深邃的红棕色眼睛，皱着眉头，想不通这个人到底想做什么。</p><p>“黑羽同学以为我是什么意思？”白马不紧不慢地反问。</p><p>黑羽咬牙。</p><p>“先说一声，我黑羽快斗不吃回头草，我以为我们当时已经说好好聚好散——”</p><p>白马叹了一口气，打断了黑羽，语气十分轻柔，连称呼都改了：“快斗，我只是很久没看到你了，正巧这次遇上了跟你说说话而已，真的没有别的意思。”</p><p>黑羽盯着站在自己陌生而熟悉的年轻男人，沉默地想要从对方的身上找出任何破绽。白马只是笑而不语，摊手表示自己毫无企图。黑羽最后还是收起了自己身上的刺，摇身一变又变回了当今红遍全国的新晋实力派演员，露齿一笑：“如果是这样自然最好不过。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>白马探真如他所说的一般，跟黑羽逛了逛校园，然后就在校门口跟他告辞了。</p><p>黑羽戴着口罩和帽子站在校门口，目送着白马跟他挥了挥手，坐进了停在路边的一辆车上，随即消失在了路的尽头。黑羽也走向了管家寺井在马路对面停着的车，一路上沉默地沉浸在自己的思绪里，一言不发。寺井也只是通过后视镜看了一眼忧心忡忡的少爷，无声地叹了一口气。他自然看到了白马和黑羽少爷两个人的互动，作为管家他也是知道两个人当年的关系，黑羽当年还问了自己很多的问题，他自然清楚这个商圈新秀在自己少爷心里的位置，不管是过去还是现在——就算黑羽自己不会承认。</p><p>快到家的时候，黑羽突然开口打破了沉默：“关于白马的事情，能拜托寺井爷爷不要告诉我爸妈吗？”</p><p>寺井看了他一眼，最后还是点了点头。</p><p>黑羽握紧了拳头。</p><p>他对于白马突然出现在自己毕业典礼上有一种不好的预感，就算他再怎么宣称自己的目的有多么的无辜纯良。</p><p>黑羽难以控制地想到了尽管当年两个人的保密工作都做得十分好，但大学的时候白马的父亲还是找到了自己，也没有威逼利诱，只是跟自己语重心长地促膝长谈了两个小时，谈了很多关于白马的前程和自己前程的事情，黑羽自己也想明白了自己和白马迟早有一天会画上句号，便以此为契机，最终提出了分手。</p><p>他原本以为过了这么多年，他应该早就放下了才对，但是白马的出现硬生生地把这段自己小心埋藏好的记忆又一次生拉硬扯地拽了出来，赤/裸/裸地暴露在阳光之下，好像是在嘲笑他这么多年不过都是自欺欺人罢了，他仍然在心里为白马留下了那么一片空间。他说不出他现在到底是觉得开心还是难受还是痛苦，但他的理智知道，这段感情是没有未来的，而他也绝对不会让这段感情影响到自己和白马的未来。</p><p>他倒在了自己的床上，长吁了一口气，一股疲倦感漫上了他的四肢百骸。</p><p>白马探，你到底在想什么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————— 02 ——————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>距离毕业典礼过去了三个月，白马探倒真的是再也没有找黑羽快斗，两个人的状态又回到了大学四年的状态——你走你的阳关道，我走我的独木桥，两个人井水不犯河水，和和气气的谁也不理谁。</p><p>黑羽快斗在前两周的时候还疑神疑鬼，老觉得白马探会突然出现在自己家的门口然后笑容满面的说要请自己出去吃饭或者之类的，不过到后来，黑羽的事情也多了起来，每天忙着满日本的飞来飞去参加各种活动，倒是也很快就把这件事情抛在了脑后，以为这页就这样翻了过去。</p><p>只是没想到，三个月后，他在自己第一次出演男一号的电影的开机仪式上，看到了正在跟导演讲话的白马。</p><p>黑羽正准备跟导演打招呼的时候，就看到了站在他边上的白马。他顿时就愣住了。</p><p>……什么鬼？自己莫非出现了幻觉？</p><p>他用力地眨了眨眼睛，白马探依旧站在那里笑得如沐春风，还举了举自己手里的酒杯，慢条斯理地抿了一口。</p><p>卧槽？！</p><p>然后他就看到白马探跟他做了一口型。</p><p>“Surprise.”</p><p>……惊喜你全家卧槽为什么你要阴魂不散啊啊啊啊啊——</p><p>黑羽大明星已经想要拔腿就跑，顺便毁个约然后逃离这个可怕的片场。</p><p>……开个玩笑而已，自己首先就没有这么多钱，其次这是自己的第一个男主角，他才不会因为白马探出现在开机典礼上就放弃这个机会。</p><p>还有，自己为什么要跑？不就是前任，黑羽你不要怂！黑羽一边调整着心态，从内心的波澜万丈到心如止水大概只有一秒钟的时间，然后露出了一个十分温和的笑容，稳步走到了导演的边上，举了一下杯子，非常有礼貌的打了声招呼：“横山导演。”</p><p>横山笑眯眯地看着黑羽走过来，跟他碰了一下杯子：“快斗小子！今天开始就要拍戏了，得好好加油啊，我可是很看好你的，得让其他人也感受到你的厉害哦——”说完之后，他就凑到黑羽的耳边，暗搓搓地跟他说：“小子，虽然你刻意隐瞒你是黑羽盗一和千影小姐的后代，不过我是知道的哦，你可千万别让我和你爸妈失望。想当年我也是你爸妈的忠实影迷……”</p><p>黑羽连连点头说“好”，内心早已一片汗颜。他爸妈……黑羽默然想到，黑羽夫妇虽然一开始有暗中帮他搞了几个角色，不过到后来就开始放任他自己去处理了，颇有一种又要开始到处玩儿的节奏。</p><p>导演又站直了身子，拍了一下白马的肩膀，爽朗地跟黑羽说道：“哦对，这位是白马先生，这次也赞助了不少。白马先生，这是这次电影的男一号黑羽快斗。你们年纪也相仿，不妨认识一下。”</p><p>黑羽在白马还没来得及开口就抢先说道：“白马先生，初次见面，幸会幸会。”</p><p>白马一顿，眉眼含笑地看着黑羽，也没戳穿两个人根本就不是第一次见面这件事，只是意味深长地说道：“遇到黑羽先生也是我的荣幸，广告上的黑羽先生根本不及本人万分之一的光彩。”</p><p>黑羽鸡皮疙瘩都快掉一地了，但表面上依然是不动声色地说道：“白马先生言重了，商业界冉冉升起的精英也是百闻不如一见，今日一看果真是一表人才。不知先生是出于什么原因才会突然投资电影圈，在下实在是点好奇。”</p><p>白马只是定定地看着黑羽，随后弯了弯嘴角：“商业机密哦，黑羽先生。”</p><p>……这家伙。</p><p>黑羽瞪着对面这个人模狗样的家伙，愤恨地在心里暗骂。</p><p>横山看着这两个人的互动，也没察觉到什么不对的地方，只是拍了拍黑羽的肩膀，丢下了一句“年轻人真是有活力”就走了。黑羽知道横山导演估计是想让自己好好巴结一下白马，说不定还能捞到更多赞助，也算是以此机会让他能扩展一点人脉。</p><p>虽然对方是一片好意，但……黑羽忍不住在心里翻了个白眼。他才不会巴结白马，做梦吧。</p><p>白马左手插着口袋，右手拿着香槟，向黑羽的方向走了一步，两个人的距离瞬间缩短到了在这样嘈杂环境下都能听见对方呼吸声的距离。黑羽下意识的想要往后退一步，白马却迅雷不及掩耳之势用另外一只手抓住了他。</p><p>黑羽的心跳猛然加快。</p><p>“你干什——”</p><p>“黑羽先生不来好好和‘初次见面’的赞助人认识认识一下吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>黑羽快斗一僵，白马探故意压低的声音如同电流般窜过他的全身，惹得他几乎都要炸毛了。</p><p>他大庭广众之下也不好说什么，只能咬牙切齿地回复道：“那还想请问白马先生想要如何认识？”</p><p>白马看着他，也不说话，眼睛里面写满了“你知道我想怎么认识你”。</p><p>黑羽深呼吸了一口气，努力地告诉自己千万不能在这种情况下暴打一顿赞助人，不然之后就没有人会请自己来演戏，强行挤出了一个笑容，言语却颇为尖刻地说道：“白马先生，恕我卖艺不卖身。”</p><p>白马无辜地眨了眨眼睛：“黑羽先生别想太多，我就是想问问要不要一起吃顿饭罢了。”</p><p>“……不想。”黑羽冷酷地说道，声音低得像只有白马能够听见，“白马探你还是滚吧，那边那么多可爱动人的小姐姐，你为什么就非要找我？你脑子是出问题了吗？”</p><p>白马见黑羽终于懒得跟他玩初次见面的小游戏，也没因为他言辞不善而恼火，只是也压低声音说：“那当然还是得先跟好久不见的同窗同学聊聊，不是吗？”</p><p>黑羽叹了一口气。</p><p>他脚跟一转，往一处比较偏僻且昏暗的地方走了过去。白马自然也一言不发的跟了上去。走到了角落，黑羽一转身，表情迅速变得冷漠而疏远，之前的表演尽数褪去，将自己的心情摆在了自己的脸上。</p><p>白马探每次都能一眼看穿自己的表演，每次。黑羽有些复杂的想到，随后又被因白马而起的怒火给覆盖。</p><p>黑羽冷冷地说道，一字一句如同刀一般生生划过：“虽然我不知道你是抽了什么风，我也很感谢你抽了这么多钱来赞助这部电影，但是还请拜托白马先生，游戏请适可而止。我不管你是否承认你对我还别有所图，我只能拜托你别这样三番两次的出现在我的生活里打扰我。那段感情已经过去了四年，我放下了，你也早该放下。如果真的想找演艺圈的人，请别来烦我，我对这些完全不感兴趣。再说，作为白马集团的继承人，跟一个演员乱搞，就不会损坏你的名声吗？”</p><p>白马眼神晦暗地看着相貌出挑、站在自己面前面无表情的年轻男人，一时半会儿居然说不出话。他有万千话语想要一吐为快，但最后又固执地卡在了喉咙，硬生生地吞了下去。他最后只能低声说道：“黑羽快斗，谁跟你说这是游戏了？”</p><p>黑羽盯着白马，哑然无言，对方却露出了一个苦涩的笑容，轻声说道：“还有，你就真的放下了吗？”</p><p>黑羽愣在了原地。</p><p>白马往后退了两步，最后看了他一眼，转身离开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>好在开机仪式结束之后，作为男主角的黑羽快斗立刻就忙了起来，投入了工作状态的他强行压下去了内心的焦躁，发挥稳定地结束了第一天的拍摄。也幸亏是第一天，本来安排需要拍摄的东西就不是很多，他才能够轻松地完成任务，否则按照他现在的心态，很有可能会发挥失常导致其他人得跟着自己一遍一遍过——黑羽快斗作为一个完美主义者，内心是非常抗拒这样的事情发生的。</p><p>这部电影的题材被定为动作片，主要讲述的是一个青年的父亲离奇死亡，而他随后发现了他父亲留下的遗书，叮嘱他务必接着追查下去。他父亲死亡的原因是因为一颗名叫做潘多拉的宝石，背后牵连了一个神秘的组织，而这个青年也凭借着自己父亲教自己的高超魔术，从此成为了一名亦正亦邪的白衣怪盗，打着偷窃宝石的幌子寻找潘多拉，最后得到了潘多拉，在和组织的决战下同归于尽。</p><p>故事很有创意，黑羽快斗作为年轻一代里面出挑的演员，来胜任这个主角再合适不过。在加上黑羽个人对这个故事非常感兴趣，主演就很轻易地定了下来。</p><p>等黑羽结束了第一天的拍摄回到剧组给自己安排的房间的时候，已经是晚上十一点了。黑羽晚上只是草草的吃了一点就开始了夜景的拍摄，能撑到现在已经算是不易。导演还是看在第一天的份上才没有一口气拍到凌晨，看着黑羽的样子也是有点于心不忍，挥挥手就让他滚去休息了。黑羽也是第一次参与如此高强度的拍摄，连轴转一场又一场的拍，回到房间冲了个澡就一裹被子沉沉睡去。</p><p>两个月封闭式拍摄就在这样辛苦的一天中拉开了帷幕。这部电影需要特效的地方很多，情节又相对有些复杂，想要在一年之内的上映的话就得赶在三个月之内结束拍摄，否则后期制作会无法完成。黑羽快斗知道这些，但他从来就不是什么怕苦怕累的人，骨子里反而有一股较真劲，还非要把这角色给演好。</p><p>他对自己狠极了，除了一日三餐还有固定的七小时睡眠之外，他几乎都在片场，只有偶尔抓着一些间隙才偷偷的在椅子上眯一会儿眼睛休息片刻。他也没摆什么大架子，没拍戏的时候也都笑嘻嘻的和别人打诨插科，却又懂得适当保持距离，度掌握得恰到好处，久而久之还在片场里面收获了不少追慕者，就连一些比较严厉的老演员和制片人都对他刮目相看，觉得这小子将来必然也是演艺圈挑担子的人。</p><p>至于白马探。</p><p>白马探毕竟还要管整个公司，总不可能天天跑来片场，一周他也就偶尔来那么一两次，只是远远的注视着正在辛苦拍戏的黑羽。他的秘书谷田也无法从那双深邃的眼睛里看出些什么，只知道自己家老板只要有空就会来片场看人——至于看谁他也无从知晓，毕竟那里边大牌小牌都有，谁知道哪个跟自己老板有点什么关系。</p><p>谷田一开始还觉得是老板包养了什么演艺圈的人，以为会有总裁小说里面的情节发生，自己老板看着也挺像个霸道总裁的，还小小的期待了一下。没想到白马先生次次来都只是跟制作方打了个招呼，就站在远处看别人拍戏，看了一会儿还就走了，竟然是什么事情也没有发生。秘书不得不承认自己的内心还是有点小失望的——不过他总不能跑去跟老板说“诶老板你咋这么怂啊看上谁拿钱砸死人家保证跟你跑了”这种话。唉，做秘书居然还要操心这种事情，真是难啊。</p><p>白马自知当时自己有点着急了，才没忍住跟黑羽说了那两句话。他不敢听黑羽的回答，说完之后便落荒而逃，好像还能得到点虚无缥缈的希望似的。他现在没有贸然出现在黑羽的面前，不仅是想给对方一点思考的空间，也是给自己一些思考的空间。</p><p>他在内心暗叹了一口气，觉得自己对于黑羽快斗这个人真是无计可施，自己的层层伪装和无数手段到了他跟前竟是如此的不堪一击。</p><p>他又站在那里看了一会儿穿着白色西装，披风飘扬的怪盗版黑羽快斗正吊着威亚在绿幕前拍摄着从大厦外面攀上楼顶的戏份。白马像是着了迷似的，连眨眼都十分吝啬。过了一会儿，他才有些不舍地收回了视线，转身带着秘书离开了。</p><p>黑羽自然知道白马时不时会来看班——啧，戏组里面的人老是在谈论一个长得巨帅的茶色赤眼总裁偶尔会出现在片场看他们拍戏，他能不知道吗——但他没去找过对方。白马也心照不宣地没去找黑羽，两个人就这样保持着默契，谁也没有去打破这镜花水月似的平静。</p><p>直到黑羽快斗出事了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————— 03 ——————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>在为期两个月的封闭式拍摄的尾声，黑羽正在拍一场吊威亚从高空往下跳，跳到水里的场景。这个场景经过特效处理之后会是一堆警察把白衣怪盗追到高楼的楼顶，他插翅难飞，滑翔翼还出了问题，最后不得已只能纵身一跃从高楼上跳下来，借助破损的滑翔翼掉入临近的河里。</p><p>威亚的那一段已经摄影完毕，接下来就是去另外一个沿河搭建好的场地，在那里完成拍摄落入河里的画面。</p><p>一开始横山导演出于担心黑羽可能有点吃不消，再加上现在虽然是晚春，但是晚上河里的温度依旧是寒冷彻骨，本来是想请替身，不过在黑羽的强烈反对下，导演还是批准了他亲自上阵。黑羽也是想借此机会磨练一下自己的技术，再加上他和导演都有的那个该死的完美主义，他们在这里反复拍了三遍。</p><p>旁边的人看拍戏的过程都胆战心惊，觉得这两个工作狂魔加完美主义者凑在一起简直可以毁灭地球，同时又不得不在心里佩服黑羽快斗的敬业精神——谁知道那个河里到底有多冷，他还从十米的高空穿着白色西装往里面跳了三次，每次把他捞出来的时候都可以清晰的看到他在轻轻地发抖，嘴唇也被冻的没什么血色，头发湿漉漉的黏在额前，浑身冒着寒气，披着宽大的浴巾看了一遍回放之后又一次要求重来。最后再第三遍结束的时候，连导演都皱起了眉头，决定今天就到此为止，不让他再下水拍第四次。</p><p>没想到黑羽在这个时候却倔了起来，虽然被冷得发抖，声音都有些不稳，却依旧眼神坚定地看着横山说：“导演，就最后一遍。最后一遍要是还是不行，我们就明天再拍。”</p><p>横山叹了一口气，到底是有些被感触到，但还是有些于心不忍：“快斗，这样下去不行的，你也不能仗着你年轻——”</p><p>“拜托了，横山先生。”黑羽的眼睛亮闪闪的，抿着苍白的嘴唇，语气却软了下来，竟然是非常不要脸的使出了撒娇大法。横山被他看得脾气也没了，人家这么刻苦自己哪里好说什么，最后只是挥了挥手，吩咐其他人：“再拍最后一次。”说完之后转过头，没好气地瞪了一眼这个年轻的黑发青年，又强调了一次：“最后一遍。”</p><p>“好好。”黑羽笑嘻嘻地点头，心想老妈所说的色/诱大法果真是好用极了——天知道黑羽千影根本就不是这个意思，要是知道被这么用估计会被气死。</p><p>第四遍顺利的拍了下来，就连黑羽都自己也觉得非常的满意，虽然在被冻的太阳穴都快疼炸，浑身上下都没剩多少力气，只能在河里慢腾腾地游到岸边，但是总算是将这一幕完美完成，黑羽想着总算能够好好休息了——之后的戏份都是比较轻松的，并且再过几天就是为期两周的休假了。黑羽这样想着，心情更加地愉快，觉得这两天的折腾也算是值了。</p><p>毫无预兆的，他的小腿肚一阵抽痛，紧随其后的便是大范围的麻木和僵硬。黑羽根本来不及反应就恶狠狠地被灌了一口河水，呛得他咳嗽个不停，本能地挣扎了起来，却毫无用处地又被呛了好几口，反而感觉沉得更快了些。他的脑子一片混沌，本来就因为接连的下水冻得有点低烧，再加上冰冷的水让他的神经反射都变得慢了不少，之前也消耗了太多的能量，他挣扎了两下，便再也没有力气，大脑也忠实地遵从了身体的意愿，义无反顾地陷入了无边的黑暗之中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>看到黑羽挣扎呛水的那一刻，岸上立刻就混乱了起来。横山几乎是失态地站了起来，惊慌失措地让人下去把他捞起来。副导演赶紧让人准备了一条毯子铺在地上，夺命连环call叫来了一名随行的老医生。黑羽快斗的经纪人户田瞬间就急了，看着马上就要哭了，站在岸边手足无措。穿好救生衣的几个人跳了下去，好在水面平静，河不算太深，也没有暗流，在几分钟之内把昏迷过去的黑羽快斗捞了出来。</p><p>一群人瞬间紧张兮兮地看着随行医生抢救溺水的黑羽快斗。老医生皱着眉头，颇为不满地跟围观群众抱怨：“你们也别站在这里看了，都散了吧，人好着呢，呛了几口水而已。”</p><p>户田下意识地就问：“那他怎么就晕了……”</p><p>老医生手上动作没停，却没好气地瞪了一眼垂手站在边上的横山导演，冷冷地说道：“连着往这么冷的水里跳四次，能不晕吗？腿能不抽筋吗？你还就让这个年轻人胡作非为，他不要命了你也不看着点，搞出事情来都是你们自己作死。他现在低烧，估计马上就要变成高烧了，左脚估计刚刚踩到河底的石头给崴了。你要是不想让他英年早逝的话就给他放几天假，让他好好在床上呆着别下来。横山你一会儿把这个年轻人的房间号告诉我。”</p><p>噼里啪啦教训了一大段之后，老医生就站了起来，拍拍屁股走了。</p><p>横山被自己的老友训了一通，摸了摸鼻子，也没好意思发作——老医生脾气古怪在出了名的，要不是看在跟横山有点交情的份上才不会暂时当他们随行医生一周。他也自觉理亏，但是面子还是得挂着，冷哼了一声：“你们都还在干什么，接着做你们的事情，黑羽的事情就户田去处理。户田，黑羽醒了之后告诉他他的假期提前了，让他好好养病，别到处蹦跶还想来拍戏。”</p><p>说完他还嘀嘀咕咕地说了一句“要是现在的年轻人有黑羽一半拼他就不用这么操心了”云云，不过户田没听清楚导演就叹了一口气走远了。</p><p>户田把黑羽的一只手搭在他的肩上，半搂半拖的把他送回了房间。他把昏迷不醒的黑羽小心的放在了床上，看他头发湿漉漉地还一缕一缕黏在额头上，眉间紧缩，脸色白色吓人，唇色就更不用说了，几乎都快和纯白的床单的融为了一体。</p><p>户田正想给黑羽换身衣服，顺便给他擦擦头发的时候，一个金发赤眼穿着西装的男人就这样黑着一张脸大步走了进来。</p><p>户田眨眨眼睛，隔了两秒之后才认出来者何人：“……白马先生？”</p><p>白马只是淡漠地瞥了他一眼，眼神又转回到了躺在床上呼气清浅的人的身上，语气生硬地说道：“你出去吧，快——黑羽先生我来照顾。”</p><p>户田一脸懵逼。</p><p>他们的赞助商是怎么认识黑羽的？</p><p>电光火石之间，他的脑子里出现了经典总裁文剧情，看了一眼皱着眉头的白马探，又看了一眼躺在床上失去意识的黑羽快斗，了然的点点头，走之前还不忘跟白马保证“先生我是不会跟别人说的！”，然后悄悄地关上门。</p><p>——你看黑羽从来都没有跟自己提过白马先生的事情，说明他们是秘密交易——等一下，交易？可是白马先生的眼神看着又不像是有交易的样子，反而像是真的动了感情……等等等等，那这样说的话，说不定是白马先生正在追求黑羽，但是黑羽并不想接受对方的感情——停，那自己就这样放任黑羽跟白马先生独处一室，万一发生了什么……</p><p>户田的大脑仿佛爆炸了一般，无数的可能在自己的脑袋里飞来飞去，直到最后他终于选择放弃。</p><p>——算了，他只需要乖乖保密就好，其他的还是不要太过于担心，相信黑羽能够搞定的。</p><p>户田带着对强势到飞起的黑羽充满了盲目崇拜，脚跟一转回到了自己的房间。</p><p>而黑羽房间里的白马探此刻显然处于低气压模式，在黑羽经纪人被自己赶走之后就带着这低气压走到浴室，放水调节水温，等浴缸的水装得快满的时候又阴沉着脸走到了黑羽的边上，三下五除二把他的衣服全部扒了个精光，目光短暂地在他身体上巡视了一圈，眉头锁得更深了——这个家伙，全身上下怎么这么多淤青还有结痂的地方，他拍个戏怎么能硬生生的把自己拍成了这幅狼狈样子——手上却尽量温柔地把他一个公主抱抱了起来，带他到浴室把他放进了浴缸里面。白马生来就是被人伺候的对象，但此刻伺候起伤病人士却丝毫没有生疏的样子，脱了自己的西装外套把它随手挂在一边，挽起袖子就开始小心翼翼地帮黑羽清理。</p><p>黑羽的额头烫的吓人，在昏迷的时候眉头也没松开，嘴里模糊不清地说这一些乱七八糟的话。白马叹了一口气，飞快的帮他擦好了头发换了身衣服。等把一身干爽的黑羽塞进了换好的干净被子里，往他头上敷了条热毛巾的时候，他已经是满头大汗，连平时梳得一丝不苟的头发都有些混乱，白衬衫已经被汗水浸湿了一片。他拉了把椅子在黑羽的床边坐了下来，有些疲倦地揉了揉自己的鼻梁，眼神却始终落在黑羽身上。</p><p>白马探想，要是时间能够静止在这一刻该有多好。他要是能够就这样安安静静地陪伴在黑羽的身边——</p><p>一阵敲门声打断了他的思绪。</p><p>他苦涩地笑了笑，觉得自己的想法真是有些异想天开。他和黑羽根本就不可能安安静静地在一起，曾经吵吵闹闹的时光在现在看来是如此的令人怀恋。</p><p>他打开了门，是一个老医生。他还没开口说话，老医生就径自走了进来，拎着一个药箱坐在了刚刚白马坐过的位置。老医生看了一眼白马，估计是将他错认为了黑羽的助手，开始使唤他去倒热水换毛巾给他打下手。白马也没有去纠正他，挽着袖子到处忙活。老医生有的时候还嫌弃他手脚太慢，难免责备他几句，白马也只是非常好脾气地站在那里笑笑，接着勤勤恳恳地帮对方打下手。</p><p>老医生给黑羽检查了一遍之后，把白马叫到了边上，开始言简意骇地给他讲一些需要注意的地方和药物的使用，白马则是拿了一本随身记事本，从上衣口袋里把自己的钢笔拿了出来，垂着眼飞速记着对方所说的重要事项。</p><p>老医生在看到他拿出钢笔的瞬间顿了一下，接着若无其事地讲了起来：“……除了药之外，他这几天只能吃清淡的，前段时间都没怎么吃饭——不然就是吃的太少了，冻一下胃病都出来了，得好好调养。这几天也不要去拍戏，脚崴了就好好歇着，没处理好以后落下病根看他跟谁哭去。还有，你……算了，我也不懂你们年轻人。遇到什么情况找我，我的房间在横山隔壁。”老医生看了一眼白马，弯下身子收拾了一下药箱就如风一般走了，白马只来得及跟他道了一声谢，对方摆摆手之后连人影都消失了。</p><p>白马哭笑不得地关上了门，想着估计是刚刚自己拿出来的那根钢笔是自己定制的一根，这才让老医生开始怀疑自己和黑羽的关系。不过他也不是很在意被认错这种事情，毕竟他现在的形象也确实好不到哪里去，发型乱七八糟，领带也有些松松垮垮地系在自己的脖子上，挽到臂弯的袖口被打湿了，自己也看上去疲惫不堪——说他惨遭炒鱿鱼估计都有人相信。当然如果别人错把他们认为了一对他就更不会介意了，他简直求之不得。</p><p>他转身坐回了黑羽的边上，盯着黑羽的脸，心情又晦暗了下来。</p><p>这家伙也真是够行，把自己整成这幅凄惨的模样是要给谁看？</p><p>白马冷笑了一声，却还是把他额头上已经有些凉下来的毛巾拿到卫生间，换了一条温热的毛巾重新放到他的额头上。</p><p>我上辈子一定欠了你一屁股的债，黑羽快斗。</p><p>白马想到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>黑羽作为一个生命力令人惊叹又打不死的小强，竟然在第二天早上就成功退烧，并且在下午就悠悠转醒了。他缓缓地睁开了眼睛，四点多的阳光仍然是有些耀眼，让他不得不眯起了眼睛，不自觉地发出了一声意味不明地声音，却发现自己的声音干涩而沙哑。他皱着眉头，脑子仍然有些隐隐作痛。</p><p>回忆逐渐苏醒，他想起了自己完成了最后一遍的拍摄，然后在水里小腿抽筋，自己呛水，在之后就……昏过去了……黑羽暗叹了一声。看样子又要被说一通。</p><p>他活动了一下自己的颈脖，一侧头就看到了坐在椅子上撑着自己的手睡着的白马探，吓得差点一个激灵就叫了出来。</p><p>他飞快地眨了眨眼睛，低头发现自己身上明显是在别人的帮助下清洗了一遍，衣服都换了一整套——包括内衣内裤！——还在自己前两天吊威亚有点淤青的地方上了药。</p><p>他又把视线转向了睡着的白马探，看到了他……与平时画风不太一样的发型和眼睛下一圈淡淡的青黑色，还有他来不及换的白衬衫，一时间内心五味陈杂。</p><p>他顿时被两股矛盾的心情淹没。一方面他快被成片的感动给淹没——白马探一看就是没怎么好好休息，忙着照顾自己，连公司都没去。自己现在也不是人家的谁，他还愿意为自己付出了这么多，虽然不排除他还是有其他私心，但是愿意做到这种地步也能或多或少证明白马是认真的把他当朋友。另一方面，他又感到莫名的害怕。他不喜欢这种超出自己掌控的事情，他也不喜欢白马探这种自己根本无法预测的类型，完全摸不清楚他到底想要做什么。就算他……但他们两个绝不能重新在一起，这给他们带来的伤害会远远超过好处。</p><p>黑羽在内心告诫着自己不可以动摇，默默地移开了视线。他找不着自己的手机，他得想办法去跟导演道个歉，自己的过错肯定给很多人带来了麻烦。</p><p>他尽量轻手轻脚地掀开了被子，然后默默地蹭下了床铺。他几乎是悄无声息地把两只脚放到了地上，然后他站了起来——</p><p>“嘶——”黑羽倒抽了一口凉气，左脚脚踝始料未及的钻心的疼痛让他重心不稳跪在了地上，直白尖锐的痛感让他眼前一白。他闭上眼睛暗骂了一句，没想到自己居然还把脚给搞崴了，这下可麻烦大了——</p><p>“你想去哪里，黑羽快斗。”</p><p>一道没有感情的声音从他的头上传来。黑羽浑身一僵，抽了抽嘴角，心里直喊流年不利。他小心翼翼地抬头，跟低头冷漠注视着他的白马探对视了两秒。</p><p>……</p><p>白马探好可怕啊！！！</p><p>黑羽快斗内心警铃大作，顿时又想到自己有很高的可能被对方看了光，心下更加忐忑，恨不得能够迅速消失在原地或者变成透明的人。</p><p>遗憾的是，自己瘸了。</p><p>不仅瘸了，还根本站不起来，所以他现在只能尴尬的仰头看着对方，在内心飞快地计算了一下自己可能还需要靠他的帮助站起来，再加上他好像照顾了自己，在冷下脸让他滚蛋和屈服于他的淫/威之间权衡了一下，露出了一个狗腿的笑容：“那个……我、我去找横山导演……”</p><p>白马蹲了下来，跟扶着自己脚踝坐在地上的黑羽平视，然后缓缓勾起了一个颠倒众生的邪魅总裁式笑，声线十分温柔地说道：“立刻滚回你的床上，我不说第二遍。”</p><p>黑羽脸色一变，正要发作，白马就不由分说地把黑羽抱了起来，往被子里面一塞，冷声说道：“横山先生说给你提前放假，让你好好休息，你不用去找他了。”</p><p>黑羽哑火了。他沉默地跟白马对视，然后侧开了脸，不跟他计较没经过自己同意就把自己抱来抱去的事情，问道：“户田呢？”</p><p>白马又回到了翩翩君子的模样，不紧不慢地给自己倒了杯茶，坐回了椅子上，抿了一口之后以一种理所当然的语气说道：“我给他放假了，我来照顾你。”</p><p>黑羽瞪着白马，被气得一句话都说不出来，深呼吸了几口气才咬牙切齿地说：“谁给你的权利？我才不要你照顾——快把户田给我找回来。”</p><p>白马耸了耸肩：“我给他了一笔钱，告诉他这几天放假。再说，他根本管不住你，你要是偷偷跑去拍戏又弄得一身伤就不好了。”</p><p>“关你何事？你不用管公司的吗？”黑羽内心疯狂地斥责这些有钱人，钱在这些万恶的资本主义者的眼中仿佛一文不值似的。</p><p>白马一顿，然后又笑眯眯地说：“照顾老同学，不行吗？公司没我几天又不会破产，你不用担心太多。”</p><p>黑羽听完又想掀被子走人，但是自己毕竟是残障患病人士，动作实在是快不起来，还没反应过来就被白马擒住了手腕，压在床上动弹不得。白马的距离跟他暧昧极了，被子乱七八糟的在一边堆着。</p><p>白马的声音有些不太稳，低沉而危险：</p><p>“快斗，信不信你再乱跑我就原地办了你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————— 04 ——————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>黑羽快斗没有忘掉开机仪式上那段不堪回首的对话——虽然他努力的想要当作当时的对话根本没有发生过，但是白马探自从接管了户田的位置，尽心尽力地开始照顾自己之后，他每天都跟白马探这个家伙同处一个屋檐下，根本没办法不去想。对方还非常贴心的每次都睡沙发——到后来黑羽实在是看不下去，打电话叫人加了张床——对自己几乎是有求必应，两个人又对对方熟悉的不得了，分开了这么多年竟然还是能通过一个眼神一点小动作猜出对方想干啥。白马探就这样硬生生地把他照顾得无微不至，就差帮他暖床了。</p><p>……不，这个还是不必了。</p><p>黑羽快斗头痛地想着，认为自己再这样下去迟早会脑子一热就跟他复合了。</p><p>说真的，他完全不理解为什么白马探还是对自己念念不忘。作为商圈新秀这么多年他身边肯定莺歌燕舞，要谁有谁，为什么非要执着于自己这一颗回头草。黑羽在内心暗叹，男人心深似海，白马探的心就是那最深的马里亚纳海沟，深不可测，实在是深不可测。</p><p>黑羽快斗内心戏如此的充足，但是作为一个优秀的演员，他表面上仍然是不动声色，从一开始的尴尬到后来他想通了之后就开始随意使唤白马——开什么玩笑，他可是给户田付了工资的！白马探就这样把人赶走了那自己当然只能使唤他了——两个人也算是和和睦睦的度过了这几天，黑羽基本上都坐在床上靠着枕头看一些杂七杂八的书，白马就坐在书桌前面看文件，时不时的远程会议一下，气氛无比和谐。两个人心照不宣地都没有再提开机仪式的事情，白马也像是忘了有这么一回事，也没再说出什么刺激的话，只是全天候二十四小时陪着黑羽——或者说是听黑羽絮絮叨叨地跟白马讲一些娱乐圈里面乱七八糟的事情，偶尔对其中的一两件事做出一点评论，然后两个人又可以进行下一波斗嘴。</p><p>有的时候黑羽还产生了“啊生活果当就该如此”的这种感叹，但每当他看到白马探投过来的眼神时，内心就变得无比彷徨。</p><p>……自己真的放下了吗？</p><p>黑羽第一千零五次在心里长吁短叹，表示完全不想知道答案。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>过了几天，等黑羽终于养好了病，身上大大小小的伤也都恢复得差不多，老医生终于同意黑羽恢复自由身，不用再天天吃清淡的东西，可以四处蹦迪，但是还是要注意不要操劳过度一定要保护好自己脆弱的脚踝诸如此类的。黑羽一边听一边点头如捣蒜，左耳进右耳出，只知道自己终于又可以回归花天酒地的浪荡生活，魂早就不知道飞到哪个角落去逍遥了。</p><p>在毕恭毕敬地送走了老医生之后，黑羽一跃而起，气宇轩昂地宣布道：“老子终于可以出去浪了！谁都不能阻挡我！”</p><p>白马探：“……”</p><p>这年轻人脑子可能是有病，得治。</p><p>黑羽轻咳一声，反应过来边上还站着白马，瞬间换上了笑容满面的表情：“那个啥，白马，感谢你这几天不辞辛劳的陪伴，在下无以为报。不然这样，除了以身相许，我可以答应你一个不过分的要求，从此我们就两清了，我也不跟你计较你随便贿赂还指使我经纪人跑腿买饭的事，你看如何？”</p><p>黑羽快斗觉得自己已经仁义至尽，希望能够赶紧打发掉这个男人，让他的生活能够回到正轨。</p><p>白马探一下就猜出了黑羽的意思，倒也没有对他这种把自己利用完就一脚踹开的态度而感到生气，反而是非常冷静地点了点头，眼睛眨都不眨就说：“那就陪我吃顿晚饭。”</p><p>黑羽：“……这。”</p><p>“我请你吃一顿晚饭，这总行了吧？要求很过分吗？”白马无奈地说道。</p><p>黑羽内心暗想，跟你吃完饭这件事情听上去就很危险，然而这个要求本身并没有什么不妥之处，也是自己提出在先，再加上白马一脸真诚地看着他……他有点撑不住了，只能缴械投降，点头：“行吧，时间地点发给我，我会去的。”</p><p>不就是吃顿晚饭，还能有什么事。</p><p>黑羽在内心默默安慰自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>白马在黑羽恢复“自由身”的那个晚上就给他发了信息，简明扼要地告诉了他时间地点。黑羽一看吃饭的地方，内心忍不住又骂了一句万恶的资本主义，吃一顿饭肯定等于普通老百姓一个月的工资，真是没天理了。</p><p>……不过反正是对方掏腰包，自己只需要负责长得帅就行。</p><p>黑羽摸了摸下巴，觉得今天的自己也是如此的英俊逼人，聪明伶俐。一会儿要是遇到什么尴尬的情况就只需要装疯卖傻，全身而退肯定不是问题。是的没错，自己只需要坦然自若的不要脸，对方也不能逼他。黑羽满意地想，自己真是机智极了。</p><p>六点半的时候，白马的助理给他的私人号码发了条消息，告诉黑羽他已经在他楼下等他。黑羽最后调整了一下自己的领结，离开了家，顺手给寺井爷爷留了条消息，告诉他自己晚上可能会晚点回来，记得留门之类的之后，拍拍屁股就走人了。</p><p>他家外面已经有一辆黑色朴素的奔驰等在那里，一看就是白马日常上下班的车，心里不免感叹起了白马这位贵公子没在这边乱花钱，将来持家一定也十分有道。</p><p>……自己乱七八糟的都在想什么呢！黑羽暗骂了自己一顿，提醒着自己现在去吃饭的地方才叫铺张浪费的代表，调整好表情拉开车门坐了进去。</p><p>一个年轻的男人手搭着方向盘，颇为沉稳地向他点了点头：“黑羽先生。”</p><p>黑羽通过后视镜跟男人对视了片刻，一下就猜到了他在想什么，忍不住笑了一声：“在好奇我跟你老板的关系吗？”</p><p>年轻男人被黑羽一眼看穿，难免有些尴尬，咳嗽了一声，目光移向前面，不自然地说道：“我们现在就走吗？”</p><p>黑羽点了点头。车子平稳地开动了。</p><p>刚开出黑羽所住的私人别墅区没多久，黑羽就忍不住开口了：“那个……”</p><p>“谷田。”</p><p>“谷田先生，你知道白……咳，你老板什么时候开始对娱乐圈的事情感兴趣的吗？”黑羽眨巴眨巴眼睛，有点小小的好奇。</p><p>谷田可能以为黑羽是自己老板第一次成功包养的年轻小鲜肉，脑子里自动浮现了什么包养的明星以为总裁爱上自己开始无理取闹被总裁一脚踹掉的剧情，带入了邪魅总裁白马探和英俊逼人黑羽快斗争执的画面，什么自己的老板冷声冷气地跟刚刚搞完的黑羽大明星说让他滚蛋，什么黑羽快斗泪眼婆娑跪在地上求自己老板不要抛弃他，还——</p><p>“谷田先生？”黑羽看着陷入了自己精神世界的谷田，无奈地叫了一声。</p><p>谷田全身抖了一下，显然是被吓了一跳，猛地回到了现实生活中，干笑了一声，想了想最后还是如实回答了黑羽的问题：“很早就开始了。”</p><p>呸呸呸，就算老板真的是个邪魅总裁，黑羽快斗看着也不是个善茬。而且自己总感觉，说不定自己的老板真的对这个冉冉升起的新星有兴趣，他还是第一次见到精打细算的老板愿意为人一掷千金。什么公司聚餐还有应酬之类的，从来都不会请别人到他们现在这个要去的地方，看样子老板还真是下了血本。自己也就只能尽量别说错话，说得模棱两可就行。</p><p>黑羽快斗若有所思地摸着下巴。</p><p>过了大约一分钟，黑羽突然说：“我跟你老板不是你想象的那种关系。”</p><p>谷田十分庆幸自己没喝水，不然自己可能要全部喷出去。</p><p>搞笑吧这是？他们怎么可能不是这种关系？你看看老板，先是非常大手笔的赞助了电影，然后这两个月一有空就往片场跑，听说对方落水了还火急火燎赶了过去，最后干脆连公司都不去了——</p><p>嗯？等一下。</p><p>这个听上去怎么像是自己老板在追求对方而不是尝试让对方被包养？</p><p>黑羽似笑非笑地看着脸色变来变去的谷田，漫不经心地开口：“我们是高中同学。”</p><p>“……”谷田觉得自己心脏病要突发了。</p><p>这他妈怎么还能有这么一层关系？！嗯？？等一下。等一下等一下。</p><p>如果……黑羽是老板的高中同学，老板又很早——如果没记错的话，一开始来上班的时候——就已经开始对娱乐圈有所关注，还暗自认识了几个导演和制片方……而黑羽根据资料来说，高中毕业后就去了电影学院……</p><p>什么？！</p><p>卧槽？！这种操作也可以吗？所以现在已经不是霸道总裁的剧本，反而是纯情校园故事的后续了吗？！</p><p>谷田生无可恋地在内心赞叹了一下自己的老板。</p><p>真是够可以的，暗恋了这么多年，今天总算把人约出来吃饭了。</p><p>黑羽觉得看谷田表情可有趣了，忍不住加了一句：“我们之前在一起过，后来掰了。诶，这事谷田先生可别告诉别人，不然媒体又要乱报道了。”</p><p>……</p><p>心如止水的谷田先生觉得现在的自己已经能够直面命运的大风大浪而无所畏惧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>黑羽快斗琢磨着逗谷田玩也差不多了，啧了一声，往后靠上了座椅靠背，手掌交叠放在翘着的二郎腿上，语气一转，又变回了成熟稳重版黑羽快斗：“只是跟谷田先生开玩笑罢了。我们是高中同学倒是真的，老同学见个面，没有那么复杂。”</p><p>谷田一声不吭地点了点头。</p><p>他知道事情肯定不是黑羽说的这么简单，这两个人之间没什么历史是绝对不可能的。不过人家不愿意谈，自己又不是不会看脸色的人，自然也不会提起。两个人同时沉默了下来，各有所思，最后谷田在把黑羽送到地点之后，两个人互相道个别就分道扬镳了。</p><p>谷田想，说不定以后自己的老板身上就要上演另类版的霸道总裁故事了，真是不能不让人感到小小的兴奋和期待。</p><p>……不，他完全不是想看到自己老板束手无策的样子。他没有这种奇怪的喜好。完全没有。</p><p>另一边，黑羽快斗已经信步走进了大堂——这是一家高级私人会所，自然也不担心会有狗仔之类的——向前台询问了之后，就有人把他带到最顶楼的一个包间里。白马探已经坐在了里面，手指在手机屏幕上滑动，像是在阅读什么。听到推门的声音之后，他立刻抬头站了起来，在看到黑羽的时候眼神恍惚了一下，弯了弯嘴角：“黑羽。”</p><p>黑羽耸了耸肩，也没跟他客气，走到他对面的位置上坐了下来，神情自若地向他点了点头：“白马先生。”他努力不去注意着周围暧昧的气氛——故意调暗的温暖的灯光洋洋洒洒地落了一地，不知道哪里的音响传来了慢调的爵士乐，一鼓一点踩住的节拍优雅而迷人，桌上也已经摆好了银质的餐具，镶着暗金边的餐布整齐地摆好，中间放了一簇摇曳的满天星。白马今天也特地换上了得体的西装，文质彬彬的三件套让他看上去斯文败类极了，修长的五指握住了葡萄酒瓶，微微倾身往黑羽的酒杯里倒了一点。白马抬起眼时对上黑羽的视线，是柔和的满溢着充沛的倾心之情的，让黑羽猝不及防地愣在了那里，陷在了他的目光里一句话也说不出来，心跳像是出卖了自己似的，开始锣鼓喧天地吵闹了起来。</p><p>黑羽眨了眨眼睛，暗自吐出了一口气，想要平复自己混乱的心情。他想，白马探这样子实在是有点犯规了。</p><p>为了打破这样的氛围，黑羽快斗开始一边吃饭配酒一边谈天说地地聊了起来，大学时期一些无厘头的事情、对于自己父母的吐槽、现在娱乐圈最新的爆料，他都能随便胡说八道，评论起来也是十分的不留面子。白马则是耐心地听着，偶尔动动刀叉吃点东西，或者给黑羽添酒，自己也陪他一杯一杯的慢慢喝，视线却牢牢地锁在黑羽的身上，连眉梢上都写满了无法掩去的爱慕与温柔，悄无声息又明目张胆地流露出来。</p><p>也许是这样暧昧的氛围，也许是白马过于专注的目光，也许是几杯葡萄酒下肚之后的酒劲，黑羽开始感到了心里有些酥酥麻麻的痒，像是有谁在自己的心底用轻飘飘的羽毛挠痒痒，让自己心痒难耐想要做出一些什么。但他依旧是十分勉强地控制住了这种情绪，就算有些晕乎乎地也仍然坚守着最后的城池。</p><p>两个人突然陷入了沉默，耳边只有温暖的音乐缓缓流过。</p><p>黑羽微微动了动嘴唇，又不知道说些什么，心下却开始紧张了起来，总觉得有什么事情要发生了。</p><p>就在这时，白马没有任何预警地开口了，声音如叹息，又如小心翼翼的试探，怀着忐忑和不安和期待。</p><p>他说。</p><p>“黑羽快斗，我们复合吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>“操。”</p><p>黑羽咬牙切齿地挤出了一句脏话，下一秒倾身揪住了白马系得一丝不苟的领带，几乎是凶狠地亲吻了上去，牙齿因为力道过猛而磕碰在了一起。</p><p>白马僵硬了一下，之后立刻反客为主，手指虚虚搭着黑羽的颈脖，感受着对方脉搏有力的跳动和有些偏冷的体温，有些偏执地要让对方都快喘不过气了才肯放开。</p><p>“快斗……“白马哑着嗓子，谈吐之间的呼吸和黑羽的交融在了一起，缠绵得不可思议。兴许是酒精，兴许是偏暗的暖色灯光，兴许是方才不计后果的亲吻，兴许是眼前这个金发男人又一次不管不顾丝毫不精打细算地闯进了自己的生活，黑羽只觉得现在自己头昏脑胀，心跳快得像是马上就要爆炸，根本已经无法思考。他最后的一丝理智告诉他，如果放任事情这样发展下去，等他清醒之后绝对是会后悔的。</p><p>“快斗……快斗……“白马显然也醉了——多半是因为黑羽而不是酒精，一遍一遍地轻声重复着黑羽的名字，眼里带着强烈的渴望和期待，在柔和光线的映照下又漫溢着温柔的爱慕，充满磁性的嗓音一声声落在了黑羽的心坎上。黑羽最后一丝理智就这样分崩离析，彻彻底底地向白马缴械投降。</p><p> </p><p>谁也不知道他们是怎么回到白马订的房间，在黑羽用背把门关上的时候，白马就有些迫不及待地又一次亲上了黑羽，让他在走廊这条狭窄昏暗的过道里动弹不得。他们在黑暗中胡乱地帮对方解着衣服，领结领带随手扔在地上。黑羽似乎有些不满于自己老是做为被动的一方，用力地推了一把白马，把他压在走廊的墙壁上，背部撞击墙壁发出了一声沉闷的声响，反过来压着对方亲吻。</p><p>两个人在从门口到柔软的双人床仿佛花了一个世纪那样漫长的时间，一路上留下了随便乱扔的西装外套，揉成一团被丢在一旁的白衬衫，靠近床位置的两条皮带，还有虚虚搭在床尾仿佛随时都会掉下去的西装裤和里裤。</p><p>白马用手臂撑着自己，把黑羽困在了自己的身下，眼睛与他平行，两个人都是这样赤裸而灼热的目光对上，仿佛天雷勾地火一般，立刻点燃了两个人内心的最为原始的欲望。</p><p>白马俯下身，从他的额头开始，细细密密又十分轻柔地顺着他的鼻梁吻了下来，在他的嘴角印下了一个吻，然后到了他的下颚。黑羽则是顺从地扬起了自己的下巴，露出漂亮的线条还有自己的喉结。白马开始用力地吮吸，像是想要在他的颈脖、他的锁骨，他的胸前都留下自己的印记，明晃晃的告诉别人这个人属于自己。已经意乱情迷陷入欲望的海洋里无法自拔的黑羽，哪里还会去想着白马这些举动的意义，半眯着眼睛发出难耐的呻吟。</p><p>白马艰难地从床头柜里拿出了润滑剂和安全套，给自己已经半硬的阴茎带上了安全套，往手指上涂抹了润滑剂。他又一次亲了亲黑羽的耳垂，略带迟疑地询问道：“……可以吗？“其实就算对方不答应，自己也有无数种方法让对方最后屈服，当然这种话白马只能吞在肚子里，绝不能说出来。</p><p>黑羽半眯着眼睛，面颊潮红，鼻音带着情欲的气息，没好气地哼了一声，本来是句指责的话，愣是带上了慵懒娇嗔的感觉：“你不都准备好了，还磨磨叽叽干什么？这个时候跟我说绅士风格未免也太迟了些吧。”说完黑羽还意犹未尽地顿了一下，颇为挑逗地微启双唇，又眯了眯眼，漂亮的眼睛染上了一层迷离，“Boss。”</p><p>白马被黑羽撩得简直都快找不着北了，心下暗想这黑羽快斗可能是狐狸精转世，蛊惑人心的那一套玩得简直飞起，自己却明知故犯地踩入对方无心留下的陷阱，深陷其中无法自拔。</p><p>他一改平时慢条斯理的风格，摸索到入口之后把一根手指就这样猝不及防地伸了进去，引出了黑羽细微地呻吟声，断断续续地夹杂着一句“白马你这个混蛋，你就不能慢点吗？”白马抿着嘴，自己的下面已经硬得有些发疼，手上的动作放轻了些，借助窗外的月光细细地看着黑羽，因为欲望而被熏染得有些沙哑的嗓音调笑着说道：“还不是因为对象是快斗你吗？”</p><p>黑羽一时也没了声音，脸上的红晕又多了一层。他有些尴尬地抬手，把手臂搭在自己的眼睛上，像是想要借此不让白马再用那样灼热的眼神看着自己，嘴上死活不肯认输，哼哼唧唧模棱两可地说了两句。白马没有听清楚，不过他看出来黑羽是害羞了，反而被刺激得更加兴奋，恨不得此刻就上阵。不过从黑羽的反应来看，他根本在跟自己分了之后就再也没有搞过这些事情，心下暗爽的同时又分外细致地帮黑羽开拓，怕伤到他一分一毫。</p><p>黑羽反而有些等不及了，那两三根手指在那里捣来捣去，让他有点心里发痒，再加上酒精的作用，黑羽非常直接地把腿抬了起来，随意地用脚趾蹭了蹭白马的小腿肚，不耐烦地说道：“白马探你行不行啊，要来快点来，我都等急了——”</p><p>白马眼神一暗。</p><p>在黑羽还没反应过来的时候，白马就已经迅速地撤掉了自己的手指，把自己昂扬的性器一鼓作气插进了黑羽的后穴里。毕竟不是来做这种事情的地方，就算前戏再怎么充足也难免过于紧致，让黑羽和白马都同时发出了一声按耐不住的呻吟。两个人都停了一下，努力适应着新的姿势。白马探便趁此机会强行把黑羽挡在眼睛上的手拿开，把他的手腕按在他头的两边，居高临下地看着眼角已经有些发红的黑羽，耳鬓厮磨般对他温柔地说道：“我不行了，嗯？”</p><p>黑羽只来得及张嘴，白马就已经发动了进攻，大开大合地操弄之间让他所有想说的话都变成了断断续续的呻吟声，仿佛溺水之人大口喘着气，却是依旧动人得心惊动魄。</p><p>“我说白马，哪天要不要找个医生给你看看腰？”</p><p>黑羽在白马稍微慢一点的时候见缝插针地说了一句，他的声音在一番没有克制住的叫喊后已经有些发哑。</p><p>白马俯下了身，鼻尖在碰到黑羽的时候堪堪停住，用气声有些恼火地说道：“黑羽快斗，你说说，是谁的嗓子在刚刚叫得都快哑了？你别不识好歹，今天我不把你操得下不了床我就不姓白马。”</p><p>黑羽飞快地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>白马没有犹豫地以吻封住了黑羽的嘴，然后开始进行了下一轮的较量。</p><p> </p><p>白马有些过分充分地向黑羽展示了自己的体力，什么是不同的姿势不同的风味，直到最后黑羽都已经开始胡乱叫白马的名字，带着哭腔向他求饶的时候才放了他一马。黑羽在两个人同时释放之后就筋疲力尽地陷入了被他们搞得乱七八糟一塌糊涂的床垫里沉沉睡去，连抬起一根手指的力气都没有。</p><p>白马探只是在夜色中盯着黑羽快斗熟睡的侧脸，感受着两个人肌肤相亲的温暖触感，手指有一搭没一搭地在黑羽的背上画圈。</p><p>白马探缓缓地吐出了一口气，心想。</p><p>这个人是我的。</p><p>他会是我的，他也只能是我的。</p><p>黑羽快斗，我这次不会让你再逃走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————— 05 ——————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>次日清晨，黑羽迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。</p><p>……等一下，等、等等！为什么白马和自己会全身赤裸地睡在了一起？！不不不不不等等等等等一下这一定都是假的他是绝对不会酒后乱性的更别说跟白马探这家伙一定是我打开方式不对让我闭上眼睛重新来一次——</p><p>黑羽的睡意一扫而空，浑身僵硬地闭上眼睛，僵硬地重新睁开，白马的睡颜就在那里不来不去，安详宁静帅得不行。</p><p>……救命啊。</p><p>黑羽快斗痛苦地捂住了脸。</p><p>他小心翼翼地往边上蹭了一下，某个位置传来的尴尬的酸痛让他猝不及防地“呃”了一声。他瞪大了眼睛，心中疯狂暗骂睡得正爽的白马老总，想着要不是这几年自己勤加锻炼，这还真有可能连爬都爬不起来，一边又担心着吵醒他就不能偷偷溜走。好在白马呼吸平稳，除了眉头皱了一下之外就没啥其他动作，倒是让黑羽吓出了一身冷汗。</p><p>黑羽暗搓搓地挪下了床，扶着腰举步维艰地挪到了浴室，压低声音地给户田打了个电话，又小心翼翼地自己擦了擦身子，简单梳洗了一下之后就猫着腰贴着墙根，忍耐着酸痛向房间门口蹭了过去。白马看上去睡得依旧很是安稳，像是根本没被他吵到的样子，黑羽这才稍微放下了点心，轻手轻脚的开了门。</p><p>直到黑羽溜出了房间坐上了户田来接他的车的时候，他才总算是松了一口气。</p><p>……这事到底都是怎么发生的？！</p><p>黑羽头痛欲裂地想道。</p><p>另一边，白马探其实在黑羽艰难地从自己身边挪开的时候就已经被惊醒——白马向来都是个浅眠的人，忙着处理各方面的事务已经让他养成了随时随地都能够起来工作的状态。白马没有选择出声，只是闭着眼睛装睡，感受着黑羽的窸窣的举动，一边在心里飞速地预想着事情有可能发展的方向。</p><p>他听到黑羽躲进浴室之后才睁开了眼睛，不自觉地抿起了嘴唇。他知道黑羽现在有百分之九十的可能还没反应过来，他也知道黑羽根本就对这一切的进展没有做好准备，趁机跑走的这种行为也让白马的心小幅度地钝痛了一下——尽管在预料之中，但白马还是难以抑制地感到了无助。不过白马已经能够确定黑羽还对自己有那么一些不一样的感情，很快就处理好了自己的情绪，并且在理智的分析之后决定给黑羽一点时间，在此之前他会尊重黑羽的私人空间。</p><p>……白马探平时在商界运筹帷幄，遇到了黑羽的他却一如当时的懵懂少年，跌跌撞撞在这条名为爱情的路上磕得头破血流，却还是要执着地向黑羽走去。</p><p>白马知道这一路会无比艰难，但他想和黑羽一起走下去。他以前就告诉过自己，只要黑羽向他迈出一步，他愿意为他迈出余下的九十九步，不管这九十九步看上去有多么的遥不可及。而他现在已经得到了黑羽迈出的第一步——黑羽自己不会承认，但白马比黑羽还要更了解他，又何尝不知道昨晚意味着什么。</p><p>黑羽快斗不是那种酒后乱性的人，从高中开始就不是。他对待感情这方面的事情可以说是认真的不行，昨晚绝不可能是黑羽一时的鬼迷心窍。但具体是因为什么，白马却无法再揣测下去。说到底，白马身为局中之人，看感情自然如同雾里看花，总是有那么些不真切的。</p><p>白马叹了一口气，伸手抓住手机给谷田打了个电话之后，翻身去浴室里洗澡了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>一周之后，黑羽又回到了紧凑的拍摄日常。</p><p>只是这回取景并不是在繁华都市，而是选择了某个比较偏僻的地方去拍最终决战，里面自然少不了爆破戏。白马有心无力，想去却不能去，公司的各种事务压着他无法脱身。这一周之内，黑羽窝在家里，愣是没怎么出门，给他发的消息也石沉大海不见回应。白马的耐心已经有点到头了，他心急如焚地想要见黑羽，却又不得不每天连轴转的参加各种会议和见面。</p><p>这几天白马还在忙着竞标的事情，手上还有另外一个和政／府合作的项目还没落实，一个头两个大，也是硬生生地给他抗了下来，虽然不能说游刃有余，但是也超出了很多人的预料，他甚至还有时间让谷田跟黑羽的助手联系联系，暗中打听对方的情况。</p><p>又过了几天，白马手上的事情总算是处理了个七七八八，以为好不容易能松一口气时，白马父亲打来电话，希望白马探能够回去一趟。白马父亲卸任总经理的位置之后，就在京都买了个别墅住了下来，和白马的母亲过起了游手好闲的退休生活，平时也不怎么管白马，也就偶尔会听旧部跟他汇报一下白马的情况。这通电话来的未免也太诡异，让白马难免心下开始揣度了起自己父亲的来意。</p><p>不料这个时候，谷田却收到了来自户田的短信。</p><p>“快斗拍爆破戏的时候出事了。”</p><p>谷田整个人都不好了。作为白马的秘书，他当然知道白马父亲叫白马回去的事情，他还光速帮白马定了飞京都的机票，但是现在黑羽这里也出事了……</p><p>白马知道之后眼睛也没眨一下，语气笃定地说道：“取消飞往京都的机票。”</p><p>谷田点了点头，内心却掀起了轩然大波。</p><p>色令智昏，色令智昏啊。向来以沉稳著称的白马探这回居然也敢公然违抗自己父亲的指示，看样子是真的对黑羽动了心。谷田又不由自主地脑补了一堆情节，什么最后白马跟家里撕破脸，辞职之后重新开了家公司，混得风生水起之类之类……</p><p>停，停下来，这都是不现实的，一定是自己总裁文看多了！谷田摇了摇脑袋，跑去取消机票，顺便定了两张最近的飞往黑羽拍摄地点的地方。</p><p>……也不知道白马老爷子知道之后会有什么反应，只希望他千万不要炒自己鱿鱼就好。谷田内心泪流面地想到。做人真的好艰难哦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>黑羽趴在医院的病床上，已经不知道抱怨了多少遍。</p><p>“都说了，我真的没事情，你们不要那么大惊小怪的……”黑羽撇着嘴，委屈兮兮地看着户田，满脸都是“快放我出去吧拜托了拜托了”这样的表情。户田却一反常态地冷着脸，叉着腰没好气的瞪着趴在床上耍泼的黑羽大明星。</p><p>“赶紧闭嘴吧，大明星，前段时间忙着自己亲自跳水也就算了，现在连爆破戏都不愿意用替身了，看把你给能的，你说你是不是下次武打戏也打算自己上了？”</p><p>黑羽眨巴眨巴眼睛，也没吭声。</p><p>“……你还真打算自己上？！黑羽快斗我还真是服了你了，你这是想让武打替身全部都失业吗？我看横山导演这次还真是做了次好买卖，一下子省了那么多请替身的钱。”</p><p>黑羽咳嗽了一声，底气不足地说道：“我这不是、我这不是想积累积累经验嘛……我也没有每次都亲自上阵……”</p><p>户田皮笑肉不笑地说道：“上次高烧脚崴，这次背部烧伤了一片，下次你还想搞出什么花样，你来跟我说说，我听着，好下次有点心理准备。”</p><p>黑羽正想耍赖皮的时候，房间的门被拉开了。</p><p>两个人同时转头，看到了风尘仆仆还穿着西装打着领带、俨然一副刚刚下班样子的白马探，还有他身后冲户田比了个无奈的手势的谷田。户田抽了抽嘴角，心想，这下好了，又有一场好戏看了，这白马老总来得还真是快极了。</p><p>黑羽瞬间脸色就黑了下来，瞪了一眼户田：“吃里扒外。”</p><p>户田也没想到白马探来得这么快，上午接到消息晚上就到了，摸了摸鼻子，干笑了一声：“白马先生，谷田。”</p><p>白马点了点头：“没事就先出去吧，我跟快斗说说话。”</p><p>黑羽一听脸色更黑了，冷哼了一声：“这是我的人，想让他走他就走吗？”</p><p>白马温和地微笑了起来，扫了一眼户田。户田内心一阵卧槽，心想自己才不想要卷入这两个人的是非恩怨之中，赶紧脚底抹油地跟谷田一起跑了，还十分贴心地关了门。</p><p>房间里只剩下了他们两个人。</p><p>不同于上次黑羽昏迷白马照顾他的时候，这次两个人都十分的清醒，再加上前两周的那次意外，两个人都格外清晰地察觉到了有什么东西变得不一样了起来。黑羽作为伤患，一时半会儿也爬不起来，只能把头撇到另外一边，眼不见心不烦，却能够听到白马皮鞋跟踩在地板上的声音，一步一步地靠近，直到床的一边陷了下去。</p><p>白马有些冰凉的之间抚上了黑羽赤／裸的后背上被烧伤的地方，问道：“疼吗？”</p><p>黑羽闷闷地说，声音中透露着疲倦：“白马探，都跟你说了，那天真的是意外。”</p><p>“那不是。”白马探收回了手，肆无忌惮地凝视着黑羽有些发红的耳尖、有些杂乱的黑发，还有线条依旧流畅的后背，淡淡地否认道。</p><p>“你怎么知道？凭着之前高中的时候对我的认识吗？觉得我是个对感情认真的人，不会做出一夜情这种事情？”黑羽快斗叹了一口气，没有勇气回头看白马探的表情，“时间会改变很多事情的，白马。”</p><p>白马哑口无言。</p><p>良久，他才说：“不，快斗。时间不会改变我对你的感情。”</p><p>黑羽轻笑了一声，声音里充满了尖锐地嘲讽：“你对我的感情？别搞笑了白马探，你喜欢的只是四年前的我，再多也不过就是作为明星的我展露给公众的一面，你还知道什么呢。”</p><p>白马轻声说道，语气里难得地带上了一丝恳求：“那你总得给我一个重新了解你的机会吧，快斗。为什么我就这样被你判了死刑，连重新来过的机会都没有。这不公平。”</p><p>黑羽撑起了身子坐了起来，对上了白马的视线，本来想说地一些话突然就消失无踪，心里的某一处倒塌成柔软的棉花，久未体验过的心悸在刹那间打了他措手不及，铺天盖地地将他淹没。</p><p>黑羽动了动嘴唇，在那一瞬间差点就要说那好吧我们重新在一起吧，最后还是忍了下来，苦涩地勾起了嘴角：“我们是不会有结果的。”</p><p>白马探只是沉沉地看着他：“不试试怎么知道呢？”</p><p>黑羽垂下了眼睑，避开了白马灼热的视线，那视线像是直接灼烧了他的灵魂，热切而真诚。黑羽摇了摇头：“我们不合适，白马。当年……其实当年你的父亲来找过我。”</p><p>白马的脸色变了变：“他说了什么？”</p><p>黑羽耸了耸肩：“还能说什么，无非就是那些话呗，劝我跟你分开之类的，还答应给我一笔钱。”</p><p>白马定定地看着黑羽，等待着他的下文。</p><p>“我当然没拿那笔钱——当时也是傻得可以，不过我也没后悔过。最主要的是，他跟我说我们两个在一起只会互相影响对方的事业，你最后也不可能跟我定下来，同性的事在日本是不来就是被允许的，甚至还会影响到你在公司的职位。我的事业也会被影响到，特别是作为演员，时常的曝光率，还有八卦记者之类的……我觉得他说的有道理。白马，虽然这么说有点过于残酷，但我们也都不是什么年轻气盛的青年了，我们都有自己的事业，是时候考虑考虑一下前程未来了。现实一点吧——哈，还真是讽刺，我一直以为在我们两个人之中我才是比较那个感性的人，现在居然还有我提醒你的一天。无法否认我对你可能还是有点不一样的感情……”</p><p>“这就够了。”白马打断了他，嘴角微微上挑。</p><p>“……哈？”</p><p>“这就够了，快斗。是，没错，前几年的我们还太过年轻，那个时候就海誓山盟确实有些愚昧可笑，但现在我只想说、也有能力说，只要你想，我愿意、也只想和你一起看遍这大千世界的风景。”白马探顿了顿，弯了弯眼角，“再说，以我现在手上掌握的股份，还没有谁能影响到我，我的父亲也不行。虽然不能保你风雨无忧，但也至少能够成为你的避风港，让你在日本有立足之地。”</p><p>黑羽低低地笑了一声：“你还真是把什么都想好了，不是吗白马？”</p><p>白马探只是无声的、目光柔和地看着他。</p><p>黑羽叹了一口气，在白马探的攻势下终于溃不成军，坚硬的心墙在顷刻间轰然坍塌。</p><p>“行，那我们再试一次。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————— 06 ——————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>黑羽快斗背上的伤好的很快，白马确认黑羽没事之后便急匆匆地赶到了京都，意想之中的父亲的滔天怒火却出人意料的没有来到。</p><p>白马的父亲看着垂首站在自己面前的年轻人，无数的责骂和愤怒在那一瞬间消失殆尽，化成了无尽无穷的倦意和坦然，终究还是做出了退让。</p><p>“是那个叫黑羽的小伙子吗？”白马的父亲开口，低沉而威严的声音之中夹杂上了不易察觉的叹息。</p><p>白马点了点头。</p><p>白马的父亲忍不住又叹了一口气，端起了茶杯喝了一口，手竟然有点点颤抖。白马的心蓦地抽痛了一下，却咬牙站在那里一声不吭，握紧了自己的拳头。</p><p>许久之后，他父亲才接着说道，声音低下去了一点，“这是你们自己的选择，你们还能重新走到一起也是一种缘分。你也长大了，我和你的母亲也管不住你了，只是……只是希望你最后能无怨无悔。”白马的父亲停顿了一下，又叹了一口气，“就这样吧，你去看看你的母亲，我还有事情要做。”</p><p>白马有些惊讶地看着自己的父亲，对方却已经转过了身，负手而立，目光落在书架上，没有转头看自己的儿子。</p><p>“谢谢。”白马在走出房间的时候停住了脚步，转头对他两鬓斑白的父亲郑重地道了声谢，轻手轻脚地关上了门。</p><p>白马站在自己母亲房间的门口，迟疑地敲了敲门。</p><p>老实说，当年跟黑羽在一起的时候，他知道自己的父母其实是知道这件事情的，但他们可能觉得自己是在玩玩而已，就睁一只眼闭一只眼，觉得可能是白马当时去英国留学的时候带回来的一些习惯，也没摆在台面上说。后来自己的父亲找上了黑羽，无非就是感觉到事情已经开始有点往不可控制的方向发展，这才喊了刹车。仍然处于成长阶段的他们最后只能仓促的分开，从此断了联系，黑羽甚至还一度觉得自己是白马的累赘——想也知道自己的父亲为了说服黑羽离开，肯定将两个人的在一起可能会给自己带来的负面影响夸大其词地描述了一番，毕竟黑羽作为演员实际上是要自由许多，性向并不会真正的影响很多。白马也知道黑羽这家伙刀子嘴豆腐心，能不愿意为别人带来麻烦就尽量不这么做，哪怕是赔上了自己也会如此。</p><p>但这次和上次完全不一样。</p><p>现在的黑羽和白马都已经有一定的影响力，也是他们行业里面的领军人物，拥有了实力和影响力的他们已经不再是他的父母所能够轻易影响到的，白马这才敢明目张胆的重新开始追求黑羽而没有多大的顾忌。他的父母这次急忙叫他回来可能也是想劝他，不过黑羽那边出事之后自己又直接飞去处理他的事情，也算是跟自己的父母表个态，告诉他们自己从来都是认真的对待这段感情，不管他们接不接受他都会走下去。话虽如此，在见到自己父亲之前，白马还是有些忐忑的，没想到他父亲这关就这样波澜不惊的过去了，也算是让白马松了一口气。白马探已经做好跟家里撕破脸的准备，但谁又不渴望自己的感情能够得到父母的认可呢？</p><p>他的母亲拉开了门，在白马有些手足无措的时候伸手把这个已经高了自己许多的年轻人用力拥入了怀里，一句话也没有说，却让白马险些红了眼眶。他伸手回抱住了母亲，就听到母亲吸鼻子的声音。白马一下子就慌了，急急忙忙地断开了这个拥抱，紧张地看着自己的母亲。白马的母亲却笑了起来，眼里亮晶晶的：“我相信你做的每一个选择，我也相信你选择的人注定不会让我们失望。下次记得把他带回来吃个饭，就当多认了个儿子。”</p><p>白马哭笑不得看着他：“妈，是不是有些太快了……”</p><p>他母亲没好气地哼了一声，声音中还带着一些鼻音：“你都摆出这个架势了，我们还能怎么办？”</p><p>白马摸了摸鼻子，干咳了一声，假装四处看风景。</p><p>“哎，你这家伙，就你会玩手段，可差点没让你爸气死。行了不说这个了，你这次回来打算呆多久……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>尽管两个人重新谈起了恋爱，前一个月的相处模式却还是跟之前不冷不热的关系没什么差别，黑羽忙着赶进度，白马忙着开会，两个人除了各自休息时间的时候给对方发发信息之外也没有什么大风大浪，自己忙自己的，仿佛一切如常。</p><p>当然实际上一切都变了。</p><p>谷田发现从来都是早睡早起的老总开始过起了晚睡早起的日子，甚至还差点迟到了几次——这要放在一起谷田肯定只会嗤笑一声，表示肯定都是谣言。现在的他只能看着老板一步一步的走向名为爱情的深渊，开始会偷偷在开会的时候查消息，在一个月黑羽回来之后还学会了行使自己老总的权利光明正大的开始翘班，每天指使着自己订各种各样高级餐厅的位置，上班上到一半还偷偷摸摸地溜走让自己载他去找同样是偷偷溜出来的黑羽，两个人全副武装的跑去……逛街？！</p><p>原来无欲无求的老总谈起恋爱居然是这样的，太可怕了。谷田默默汗颜。</p><p>愿为佳人一掷千金的现实版是这样的，真是领教了。</p><p>另一方面的户田则是发现拼命三郎黑羽快斗自从那次在医院里面单独跟白马先生谈了话之后，突然变得谨慎了许多，依旧是高质量的完成自己的拍摄，却再也没有做出什么有危害自己身体状况的事情。每次休息的时候黑羽也会开始抱着手机傻笑地发信息，头顶上冒着令人窒息的粉红色泡泡——当然只是对于户田而言，其他人则是没什么心思在乎这些东西。户田暗叹看样子黑羽确实是跟白马先生好上了，爱情的力量真是让人感到害怕。后来回到东京的时候，白马大少爷还专门翘班跑来接机，两个人后排牵起了小手，低声交谈着，坐在驾驶座和副驾驶座的一个助理一个秘书则是浑身僵硬地装透明人。回了东京之后，黑羽的日程轻松了许多，只剩下几个镜头需要补拍，每天没自己戏份的时候就脚底抹油地跑走出去跟白马老总花天酒地。</p><p>堕落，真是太堕落了！</p><p>户田悲哀的想，自己也好想过这种堕落的生活哦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>让人感到意外的是，黑羽快斗的母亲黑羽千影找到了白马探。</p><p>在听到来者何人的之后，谷田二话不说直接把电话转接给了老板，内心无声想到自己期待的总裁文的套路总算要来了，什么给你一千万离开我的儿子——嗯不对等一下，自己的老板才是总裁才对……</p><p>在白马的办公室里，一个风姿卓越的女子坐在了白马的对面，翘着腿打量着办公桌之后笑得温和的茶色发男子，西装穿在他身上衬显得十分英挺，心中给对方的长相打了个八分。白马探客客气气地开口问道：“黑羽夫人，请问要喝茶吗？”</p><p>黑羽千影眨了眨眼睛，微微笑了起来，当年红极一时的影后笑起来美得摄人心魄，连点个头都是那样的优雅从容：“那还麻烦了。”</p><p>白马亲自去沏了茶，递给了黑羽千影之后问道：“不知夫人来拜访……”</p><p>黑羽千影挥了挥手：“你知道我是来干嘛的，你和快斗的那些事情我和盗一都知道，只是他还没跟我们提起罢了，也就是时间的事情。当年我和盗一都太忙，没什么时间和机会管他的事情，后来再听到的时候你们就已经分手了，没想到快斗居然栽在了同一个人手上两次，还真是让人意外。”</p><p>白马咳嗽了两声，脸上的笑容完美依旧，耳尖却红了起来。</p><p>黑羽千影看到他这反应也忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来：“都是初恋，现在重新走到一起，你也还真是不容易。能打动快斗心的人可不多，今天可算是见识到了。”</p><p>“哪里哪里，追快斗一点也不累。”</p><p>“不过你要是做出了什么伤害快斗的事情，我们可是不会放过你的哦。”黑羽千影笑眯眯地说道，语气温和得像是在谈论今天的天气真是好极了，丝毫没有带上威胁的气息，却让白马落下了冷汗。白马脸色一正，义正言辞大义凌然地说道：“我也不会放过我自己的，还请夫人放心。”</p><p>黑羽千影笑着摇了摇头，站起了身，颔首示意：“谢谢你的茶，有空来我们家坐坐。回见。”说完她就带上了口罩和帽子，踩着高跟鞋走出了白马的办公室。</p><p>送走了这尊大佛之后，白马探总算是送了一口气。</p><p>……总算得到了双方家长的同意，还真是出乎意料的有些容易。</p><p>白马扬起了嘴角，未来看上去充满着无限的可能和希望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————— 尾声 ——————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>一年后。</p><p>首映式上，在经历了常规程序和访谈之后，黑羽快斗总算能够坐下来，第一次看自己出演的这部电影。</p><p>白马探作为赞助方，自然搞到了黑羽边上的位置，两个人抱着爆米花和可乐，如同寻常情侣一般看起了电影，趁着黑暗情不自禁且明目张胆地做起了互相替对方喂爆米花、抢对方可乐喝的这种事情，同时伸向爆米花的手碰到了一起都能引起一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉，爆米花的甜味仿佛能够一路甜到心里，温暖的一塌糊涂。</p><p>在看到入水那个片段的时候，黑羽忍不住满意的点头，觉得自己的付出还是很值得，在银幕上的效果真是好极了，他还听到了后面传来的压抑着的尖叫声，心中飘飘然了起来。白马探在这个时候突然地凑在黑羽的耳边，压低声音说道：“下次你要再做出这样的蠢事，我就真的让你下不了床。”</p><p>黑羽翻了个巨大的白眼。</p><p>最终决战的那个片段效果也是好得惊人，冲天的火光，在灰色地带和地下组织的抗争，拼得头破血流也要咬牙坚持的白衣怪盗，恰到好处的背景音乐和鼓点声，一步一步扣人心弦，大银幕上的黑羽快斗帅得惊心动魄，他的演技也完美的将这样的一个角色诠释得淋漓尽致。白马已经能够看到在接下来的这几年里自己身边的这个人的演艺生涯必然前程似锦，凭借着这样的作品能够直接从新生代领军成为整个演艺圈的领衔人物，说不定之后的成就跟他的父母相比会有过之而无不及。</p><p>一片终了，全场的掌声和尖叫几乎能够掀翻电影院，屏幕上还在播着片尾曲和演员表。在这样喧闹的环境下，黑羽侧头看向了白马，发现对方也正在看自己之后，露出了自己的虎牙，说道：“白马，等档期过了，我们就去美国吧。”</p><p>白马缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，大脑显然还没反应过来黑羽刚刚说了什么。</p><p>黑羽歪了歪脑袋，沉吟了一声，故作恍然地问道：“还是你不想去？”</p><p>白马反应过来黑羽说了什么之后，在顷刻之间就被感动与狂喜所淹没，也完全不管这是公众场合，倾身飞快地在黑羽的嘴角亲了一下，两个人的双手交叠相握，分享着同样的热量。白马含笑地说道：“快斗，谢谢你。”</p><p>黑羽啧了一声，佯装生气的用另外一只手捶了一下白马的肩膀：“都瞎说什么呢，才不是因为你，可别太自恋了。”</p><p>白马只是笑意盈盈地看着他。</p><p>“能够与你并肩而行真好，快斗。”</p><p>黑羽看着白马的眼睛，唇边压出了一个温柔的笑意。</p><p>“不胜荣幸。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>“大家好，我是黑羽快斗。很抱歉要宣布这样的消息，但是我已经做出了在海外发展的决定。感谢大家在这些年来的支持，能够拥有你们这样的粉丝真的感到无比的幸运。……真的很谢谢各位，那么希望有缘再相会吧。”</p><p>……</p><p>“我已经向董事会提出了在美国开分公司的提议，过段时间手上的事情交接好就可以启程了。快斗，这意味着从零开始，你真的不后悔吗？”</p><p>“你也得从零开始，你后悔吗？”</p><p>“……无怨无悔。”</p><p>“嗯，我也是。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>“白马探，你愿意与黑羽快斗结成伴侣，爱他、忠诚于他，无论贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡吗？”</p><p>“我愿意。”</p><p>“黑羽快斗，你愿意与白马探结成伴侣，爱他、忠诚于他，无论贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>那么，余生这段路，就还请多多指教了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>E</strong>
  <strong>ND.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Free Talk:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>好了又到了我瞎叨叨的环节了！！！</p><p>首先先感谢每个能够看到这里的各位，能够坚持看完这篇没脑子的ooc文我真是太佩服你们了（？？？）谢谢你们谢谢你们，超感动！</p><p>嗯真没有想到这居然是我写过的最长的一篇，难以想象这样一篇的无脑文我居然能瞎逼逼到三万字，没想到没想到，这个操作真是出乎我自己的意料（摸下巴（你</p><p>好的我要特别鸣谢我诺！！！鞭策我更新！！！！没有嫌弃我这么垃圾的文你就是个天使（抱住狂亲—— 没有你我可能还真没有什么动力能写完，爱你！！！！（暴力笔芯并且亲一口</p><p>主要就是想写白黑破镜重圆这样的一个过程，然后展现一下“英国人对待战争和爱情总是不择手段”这句名言（不是）——虽然白马不是个英国人但是怎么说也在英国呆了那么久，被那里的文化影响到肯定是有一点的嘿嘿嘿。不知道有没有成功地表现出来……（。我文力就这样了，我、我真的尽力了（蹲</p><p>我对天发誓，我真的原来只是想写个狗血的总裁文的，变成了这种不伦不类的东西我也不知道发生了什么，就、就、就希望各位能够喜欢吧www</p><p>顺便，非常欢迎评论啊啊啊啊啊（不要脸的打滚）请多和小透明说说话，看到评论真的超开心的！</p><p>咳，顺带，也不知道有没有番外，看看心情吧（喂</p><p>那就这样！我就先跑路啦哈哈哈哈！各位有缘再见！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>